Fangs
by Hikisan
Summary: Story about a young gender fluid teenager named Roliet. He has an odd past with his mysterious mother that abandon him and his mother. He send the mansion to discover his past and his half self.


Author's Note: Hope this is a good fanfiction. I liked how it turned out so please so some love and i reread it I did put effort ll.

* * *

 _Fangs_

By: Hiki San

**= means in my thoughts

""= talking

I was on the bus heading to an unknown area. I didn't know where I was heading but my grandmother told to keep the necklace my mother gave me. It was purple gem in the middle with white curly frame around it and on the back my mother's maiden name. I glare at the necklace, I hated the thing she's the bitch that felt me and made my dad stuffer. I still remember that moment I wanted in the room, I sigh deeply and looking at the sky.

"It's looks like a storm..ugh hate rain" I start to play around with my snake bites,after 30mins the bus stops. I sit up and look up at the bus driver.

"I guess it's my stop.." I step out of the bus holding onto my backpack, I don't have much clothes but I don't give a fuck about langry. I spend two weeks wearing the same shirt or underwear.

I look up at the large dark mansion, it looked so fancy..it was like walking inside Ciel Phantomhive house fancy. Rather than going to the entrance I saw a beautiful rose garden.

As I enter the garden and see a beautiful fountain. Oddly it seems familiar I title my head with a curious look. I sit on the fountain and starts to look around trying familiarise the place.

"So this where I'll be living huh..?" I pick up my backpack and head to the entrance and knocks on the door. I stand for a good 5 mins and stare at the door's texture rather how long it's been taking to answer the door.

I push the door open and oddly it enough opens, I sit there thinking if it was some kind of horror movie scenario. I take out my pocket knife and enter with caution, I look around the room and sees a large chandelier.

I look at it and blinks "So I'm living with rich people..? Why..?" I see nice vases and looks down at a large red carpet. Still holding my pocket knife I see a young man laying down on the couch. I look at him oddly, and slowly walks towards him as I put the knife away in my pocket.

"Um excuse me..? I'm new here.." He doesn't respond I look at him and I look back at the entrance. When I do I felt an odd presence like someone watching me.

I turn around and sees the young man to be sitting up. "Oh um..hi. Sorry did I wake you..?"

He looks at me oddly. "What gender are you..?" I sit there with emotionless expression.

"I rather not say..it's changes once in awhile" Looking him I already hate him, so rude asking what gender I am! God some dick head rich kid, I cross my arms and sighs.

"Am I at the right place..? If not I'll leave plus you should lock your door" he looks at me for awhile and sits up. "Just follow me.." he yawns and starts walking up the stairs and I follow him.

"Um I'm Roliet..um..and you..?" He yawns, I wait for any answer but I get distracted by his golden blonde hair, it's looks soft I slowly reach for it. Accidentally yanks on strain of his hair off, SHIT! I stand there awkwardly.

He turns around and rubbing his head. "What was that for..?" I gulp and blushes brightly.

"I'm so sorry! J-just your hair looked very nice I couldn't help it!" He glares at me, then he sighs and starts walks ahead.

"Um your not mad..?" I follow him, he stop and looks at me.

"You do owe me.." He walks ahead and I stand there face palm myself.

"Great first impression.." I sigh, and continues to follow him.

We enter a room filled young man, all sitting in chairs or on a couch. One them had a teddy bear and he looked to be about 15 years old.

He smiles at me with a creepy grin, I stand there thinking "What a creepy he must has problems"

The blonde hair young man stops in front of me and turns "Oh I forgot I'm Shu..Shu Sakamaki.." I look him and blinks. "Oh ok..Nice to meet you Sh-"

He walks to the corner of the room and lies down on a couch. God he's probably pissed i pull his hair out.

I noticed the other look guys look at me, I grip onto my knife in my pocket.

"So um..hi..?" Waves at them. One of them stands up and walks towards me with a pervy smile.

"Hi I'm Laito! Nice to meet you Bitch-chan!"

I drop my jaw and cross my arms. "Excuse me?! I am not a bitch!"

I raise my voice, as I shout at him. Laito smiles "Oh you're a tough one!" He pats my head as he does I grab his hand, gripping on it tightly glaring at him.

"Don't fuckin dare touch me.." I swing his hand away from and looks at everyone else.

"Now who is in charge here..?" A man with glasses with blackish purple hair walks up to me, and crosses his arm.

"I apologize for his behavior. I'm Reji Sakamaki, I am the one in charge here. But we don't recall you coming here" I look at him with an annoyed look.

"So I walked into a stranger's house" I pick up my backpack, and puts over my shoulder.

"Well I didn't say you can leave, we just weren't alert of your arrival. Just sit down while we try figure this out" I sit down on the couch next to the creepy kid with a teddy bear.

I look at him and blink as he giggles at me. I look away and watch Shu worried if he's doing alright. Shu sits up and walks to Reji and starts talking, Reji has a pissed look at Shu. Then looks at me.

"Well did get call but Shu didn't alert us.." He has his hand on his forehead with an angry look.

"Shu since you found h-" He's looks at me and shurgs and continues.

"Shu just take her to room?" Shu yawns and walks towards me, I pick up my stuff. When I left his arms around me and he holds me.

"HUH?! P-put me down!" Shu ignores me and takes me out of the room. I sigh and give up, and glances at the floor. Shu smells odd he has like smell of a new born baby and blood.

"Hey Shu?" I look at him but realized he's wearing head phones. I look down and decided to stay quiet. He bring inside a beautiful room with a large queen size bed and a fancy white lamp next to it. With a large couch and a tea table.

He sets me down I look around the room and starts walking towards the bed, I place my hand on it. Feeling the texture I believed it was make out of silk and cotton. Then I noticed a large mirror, I slowly walk up to it.

Looking myself was like a fear. I have a large bandage covering my right eye, I have snake bites under my lips and a bunch of piercings on my ears. I looked like a fucked up kid that just escaped juvi.

I turn around to look at Shu, he's sleeping on my bed. I sigh and ignore him and continues looking myself in the mirror again.

I sudden feel an uncomfortable feeling across my chest, and a shiver goes down my spine.

"I don't think we introduce our selves..hee hee I'm Kanato.."

He whispers in my ear "You should fear me"

My body starts to shaking in fear and my heart racing.

When suddenly _CRACK!_

The mirror has a large crack and I glance at it. When Kanato forces me turn around and grabs my chin.

"I love that face..do more~! You should be in fear" I shiver and gulps trying to calm down. I sigh and looks at right him.

I slap his hand away from me. "You don't touch me!"

I glare at him, he stands there giggles.

"I love it you are a fighter..will see how much of you will be left when I finish you" he leans in grabs my wrists and forces me up against a wall. I stand there frozen, and starts sweating.

When I thought the best way to escapes this is.."AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream loudly in his face, he jolts and backs off.

Kanato stand there annoyed and gripping on his teddy bear tightly.

I breathing heavily and falls on my knees ** _fuck!_ _Where's my inhaler..?!**_

Once in awhile my voice gets weak, I'm not able talk loudly but when I do I start to have a hard time breathing.

My hand moves around as I coughing violently. Kanato kicks my head to the ground as he laughs.

"You're actually feel weak! You can't even survive a minute can you?! Hahaha!" I'm shaking and starts tearing up.

When Shu pushes Kanato away, and picks me up. I glance him with tears in my eyes, and my body trembling.

He glances at Kanato "they're mines back off.." He pulls me in by him while Kanato glares at him. I shake in fear and hugs Shu. He just stand there and pats my head.

 _**I don't like this place.._ ** I thought as I grip on on to Shu and sighs.


End file.
